User blog:StreetMaster/Getting this off my chest/An explanation for me acting salty recently
Yeah, so basically. I've been trying to get this off of my chest for weeks. I've tried to do it on chat, but everyone kept interrupting me. I mean, its not their fault, its main chat. But whatever. Basically, for a few days now. I haven't really felt nice on Btff. The only reason I still come on to this website is because I can chat with my friends here. But basically, yeah. I've tried to think of what to do about this. So, I'm basically gonna go over a few problems. Now, consider this, I MAY be biased or rude in some parts of my blog, so feel free to correct that. Second, this in no mean is being made to provoke more drama, spread hate or getting attention. Like I said, I just want to get this off my chest. The Grammar Holocaust The problem with me and Primal isn't entirely his fault. This all started about more than a month ago when I made a joke saying that maybe every user Post-Sixef is Sixef. I guess Primal took it personally or something. Basically, a few days after that Primal started acting like a grammar Nazi, which is cool and all, its nice to have one when logic gets out of hand. But sometimes, it does get annoying. And stuff like that. So we stared roastimg each other one day, and that turned into a fight where in the end I got an anxiety attack and called Primal the worst user ever. A few minutes after that Primal apologized to me saying he would never want our friendship to end this way. So we made up, I was happy. I made a new friend. But the next day, the same thing happened, and the next, and the next, and the next. Everyday I tried to stop it, everyday I tried to end it by saying I like him, but to no avail. Even if it ended that day, the same "chase of cat and mouse" continied the next day. At this point, I was fed up. Nowadays, i actually have to check my sentences twice to not result in the same thing again. And that makes me feel bad. I dont want to do that. Ahmad So, a lot of you may not know, but Ahmad and I stopped talking a few months ago. Our friendship basically crumbled. Not because of a fight but we just stopped talking. A few days ago, he came back on BTFF and PMd me. I explained to him why it happened. Basically, I didnt like talking to Ahmad anymore because A) No matter how serious the convo is it always ended with three senetnces and B) one of those sentences was Ahmad's mama jokes. Basically, Ahmad started acting like a dried up version of Sif. And that was not Ahmad. After that talk, we decided to give it a break until Ahmad started overreacting because everyone was calling him Ahor. Now, the fights between Primal and I aren't his fault alone. Its my fault too for a some extent. But unlike that, I feel like this isnt my fault because it isnt a problem. This is just Ahmad taking a joke literally. Which is not meant to happren, because jokes are jokes. And this was also hypocrisy at its finest. Ahmad makes the most offensive jokes ever. This is me backtracking this to Ahmad's mama jokes. He has called my mom a hooer, a sl followed bu ut, and made a lot of joles about fuqing her. Now tbh, i dont care about that. Because. Its. A. Joke. I've tried to tell that to him a million times but the end result wad Ahmad blocking this and blaming all of his crap on him being bullied irl. Ahmad, if you're reading this, I tried to tell you this before, bullying is not the only problem people have in their life. Even if you do have a problem, dont take this out on your friends. Discuss this. Its fine, well try to comfort you or whatever. I dont know how to end this blog, but this is it, I feel bad, I keep feeling anxiety. I'm not gonna call this depression. Because its not. Its really not. Its just me not feeling good because of two people. Bye. Category:Blog posts